iOmg Part 2
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Brad is in love with Sam but so is Freddie. Will she make the right choice when it comes to her heart or will she lose both the boys forever?
1. iSurprise

**iOmg Part 2**

**Chapter 1: The Surprise!**

Freddie's Pov

Omg Sam Puckett just kissed me!

"Sorry."

"It's cool."

Were just staring at each other in shock of what just happened. Someone needs to say something!

"Is that all your going to say?"

"Me! You clam to hate me. What was all of this?"

"Are you dumb?! I kissed you, your the one I like not Brad. I've been telling you and Carly that all night and you didn't believe me."

"Well how are me and Carly suppose to know. You didn't even give me hints."

"I gave you hints, you have just been to busy crushing on Carly to notice ."

I was about to say something but she stopped me, not with her lips but with words.

"You know what this was a mistake. You like Carly not me. I have to go. Goodnight."

Carly's Pov

"You know what this was a mistake. You like Carly not me. I have to go. Goodnight." I heard as Sam walked out sad and angry.

"What is wrong with you!" I shouted as I walked out.

"Carly!"

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Sam?"

"What about us?"

"God Freddie you are smart, but when it comes to us girls you are so stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam! She kissed you and when she pulls away you yell at her."

"I was trying to figure out what happened."

"I have a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love me?"

Freddie's Pov

"Do you still love me?" That question rang through my head. Do I still love Carly? When "Creddie" dated every time we kissed it felt like I was kissing my sister. When I kissed Sam I felt fireworks, sparks, the feeling of love. That's when I realized I don't love Carly I love Sam.

"Freddie."

"Like a sister."

"Do you love Sam?"

"Yes."

"Then go after her."

"Okay."

This is it I'm going to tell Sam how I feel. I just hope she doesn't break my legs.

Sam's Pov

I just made the biggest mistake of my life tonight I kissed the dork. The dork, Frednerd, the guy that I tormented, insulted, hurt, and hated since 6th grade. It all started with our first kiss I felt something even then. Him being in love with Carly made it hard though. I've been giving him hints for over a year now but he doesn't notice. I was in deep thought when I heard some one calling my name. It was Brad.

"Sam."

"In here."

"Sam are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Can you come out?"

"Sure."

Brad pulled me out of my hiding place and said something I never thought he would say.

"I love you too."

Before I could say "What" he grabbed my face and kissed me, and unlike Freddie did with me I kissed back.

Don't hate me this is a Seddie story. Read & Review!


	2. iFind out

**iOmg Part 2**

**Chapter 2: iFind Out**

Freddie's Pov

I just stood there watching as I saw my best friend kissed the girl I love. I looked at Sam and she looked just as surprised as I was. She also looked like she was kissing back. After a few more seconds Brad pulled away from her with a smile on his face. Then I walked in with a frown and a sad look in my eyes.

"Sam?"

"Freddie."

"Hey man" Brad said like he did nothing wrong.

"Freddie he kissed me I swear."

I saw the guilt in her eyes as she stared at me waiting for me to say something.

"Sam can a talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

I grabbed her hand and lead her out for a emotional talk. I hope no one else will interrupt us.

Sam's Pov

I cannot believe Brad just did that. I cannot believe I just did that. I just kissed two of my best friend tonight. Wait, why I'm I freaking out like this? I don't like Brad right?

"Sam?"

"Yeah Freddie."

"Remember after you kissed me how you said that I still love Carly?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't."

"What I love you Sam."

When he said "I love you" to me my hands started to get all sweaty and my heart started to race a million miles an hour. "I love you too." I thought but never said. We were about 1 in. from each other when we heard Brad say...

"Dude what are you doing with my girl?"

I'm his what now?

"She's not your girl."

"Did you not see her making out with me?"

"She kissed me first."

I was going to say something when I saw Brad trying to punch Freddie. Than I saw Freddie knock our wimpy little friend out with one punch.

Ba Ba Ba!

Freddie just knocked Brad out. The next chapter will be only in the boy's pov.

Read & Review!


	3. iTalk and Think

**iOmg Part 2**

**Chapter 3: iTalk and Think**

Brad's Pov

I woke up with Sam's pretty face looking down on me. She looked sad, confused, and angry at the same time. Then I thought about Freddie. How can my best friend try to steal my girl, lie to me, and then knock me out? I mean what kind of best friend does that? At least I have Sam with me.

"Hey Brad. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. At least your here with me."

I got up, walked over to her and tried to kiss her but she keeped pulling away.

"What's wrong?"

"Look Brad when Freddie said that I kissed him first he was telling the truth. I did kiss him first."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel as bad as I did when he didn't kiss me back."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"So do you love me or Freddie because I need to know."

"I don't know."

"Well I need to know and I'm sure Freddie does too."

"I need time to think about this Brad."

"Well maybe this will help."

I leaned in to kiss her when I heard...

"Brad stop!"

Freddie's Pov

I felt terrible. I just knocked my best friend out. I was going over there to tell him I'm sorry when I heard...

"Because I didn't want you to feel as bad as I did when he didn't kiss me back."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So do you love me or Freddie because I need to know."

"I don't know."

"Well I need to know and I'm sure Freddie does too."

"I need time to think about this Brad."

"Well maybe this will help."

That's when I came in.

"Brad stop!"

"Go away Freddie were busy."

"Stop! Can't you see how uncomfortable Sam is right now? I know that you want to know and your right I do too. You need to consider how Sam is feeling right now though."

"I know that she is feeling that she loves me more then you."

I can't believe how much of a jerk Brad is being right now. We all stood there in silence again in till Sam spoke up. Her voice is like music to my ears. I smile at her as she started speaking.

"Look I know you guys both want answers so here's what I'm going to do."

Being the good friend I am I said.

"Look Sam all you need right now is some ham, some sleep, and some time to think."

"Ham and some sleep sound good but listen you guys both want some answers so I'm going to go on a date with both of you , you decide what we do, which ever one of you does the best I'll chose."

"Okay."

"Brad goes first. In till then i'm going to get some ham and sleep."

She hugged both of us and gave us both a kiss on the cheek before she left. As soon as she touched me my palms started to sweat and my heart raced. I felt the sparks stating go go though my body and my cheeks started to get red. The last thing I heard before Brad left was...

"Your going down Benson."

Brads date is coming in the next chapter. What did you all think of iShock America? I thought it was funny. Any way R&R please. And tell me what you think Brad will do with Sam in the next chapter. In till then Brittney out!


	4. iDate Brad

**iOmg Part 2**

**Chapter 4: iDate Brad**

Sam's Pov

As soon as the lock in was over I walked home and started to get ready for my date with Brad. He said he was going to take me to the Seattle Carnival today. The last time I went to a carnival was before my dad left. I put on my jean skirt, my flowing blue stripped shirt, my black vest, my hoop earrings, and my black boots with chains on them. Then I curled my hair and put a blue sparkly head band in it. Then put on blue eyeshadow, mascara, and some lip gloss. After I got dressed I went to Carly's where he would pick me up. I'm ready for this date.

Freddie's Pov

As soon as Sam walked into the apartment I couldn't keep my eyes of of her. She looked so hot! As soon as she saw me she hugged me. And yet again my palms started to sweat and my heart raced. As soon as she let go my cheeks were as red as cherry's and my body felt like it was on fire. Carly saw and smiled at me.

"Good luck on your date." I said as Brad came in.

"Thanks. Bye Carly, and Freddie."

"Have fun." Carly yelled from the kitchen.

I just hope Brad treats her right.

Brad's Pov

I walked Sam into the carnival and smiled at her. We had a fun day. We went on every ride. She ate meat and cotton candy like a wild animal, then got on a sugar rush. At the end of the day we laid in the grass wrapped in each others arms and watched a fireworks display. Then I drove her to Carly's apartment, I held her hands and I said...

"I had a great time Sam."

"Me too."

As soon a she said that I grabbed her face and kissed her.

Sam's Pov

I had a great time on the date in till he kissed me. I felt nothing, no sparks, no fireworks, just plain out nothing. Nothing compared to when Me and Freddie kiss. After about 10 more seconds he pulled back, and he said...

"Now that was fun."

I looked at him. I couldn't say that I didn't feel anything during that kiss. So I said...

"I have to go. I had fun."

"Okay. I had fun too."

I gave him a hug, told him goodnight, and went inside.

Brad's Pov

I stared at her butt as she walked back in the apartment building. Tomorrow is Freddie's turn and I have to make sure he doesn't do better then me. I looked at my phone and wrote a note to myself. 4/18/12 ruin Freddie's date with Sam, because Sam will be mine!


	5. iGet Ready

**iOmg Part 2**

**Chapter 5: iGet Ready**

Sam's Pov

For Brad I wore his favorite color blue. Today I'm going to wear purple for Freddie since according to the "Seddiers" on that is our color. So I took out the vest and boots I wore yesterday, my purple ankle socks, my black purse, purple make-up, my diamond hoop earrings my grandma gave me, my black scarf, and my purple strapless dress with white dots. Then I put my hair in a bread. After I put every thing on I walked over to Freddie's.

"Today's a big day." I said to myself.

Freddie's Pov

After I finished decorating the iCarly Studio I called T-bo and made sure everything at the GS was ready. Then I went home to get dressed. "Sam's probably dressing up so I should to" I thought. So I put on a white button up shirt, black slacks, a black tie, and a black jacket, and wet my hair down. "Hopefully my mom is at work" I thought. But she wasn't.

"Hey Freddiebear why are you all dressed up?"

Think Freddie you can't tell her your going on a date with Sam.

"Um I going on a double date"

"Really with who?"

"Gibby's girlfriend sister."

"Maybe I should come with you."

"NO! I mean um the place that we are going to s for 6-18 year olds. No adults aloud."

"Oh okay. Be careful and come home by 11:00."

"Okay mom."

It's sad that I have to lie to her but I'll do anything to see Sam.

Brad's Pov

I put on some normal clothes and filled my backpack with the things I'll need for today. Stuff like a camera, binoculars, a video camera, my phone, matches, water, and some snacks. Then I headed for Carly's.

*In the hallway between Carly and Freddie's apartments*

was outside Freddie's apartment listening to the conversation between him and his mom.

"Um I going on a double date"

"Really with who?"

"Gibby's girlfriend sister."

"Maybe I should come with you."

"NO! I mean um the place that we are going to s for 6-18 year olds. No adults aloud."

"Oh okay. Be careful and come home by 11:00."

"Okay mom."

He is lieing to her this is perfect! I hid as he came out and went into Carly's, then I knocked on his door.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm a friend of Freddie's. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Is he here?"

"No he is going on a date with this girl."

"Oh yeah he told me all about her and it."

"Really tell me about her."

"Well all I really remember is her name."

"TELL ME!"

"Her name is something like Pam, Cam, Oh I remember it is Sam. Yeah Sam."

"Sam Puckett?"

"Yeah."

"My Freddiebear is going on a date with that delinquent?!"

"I think so."

"Oh I don't think so!"

After that Marissa stormed into Carly's and I said

"Strike one."


	6. iFight

**iOmg Part 2**

**Chapter 6: iFight**

Freddie's Pov

As soon as I got rid of my mom I went into Carly's apartment to tell her about the date.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Freddo."

"Is Carly here?"

"Yeah up in her room."

"Okay I'll be in her room."

I went up to Carly's room to see her sitting on her bed reading. I gently knocked on her door.

"Hey Freddie. Come in."

"Hey. So today is my date with Sam."

"I know. Where are you taking her?"

"Seattle meat fair, then to the park, the GS, then to the iCarly studio for the big surprise."

"Ahh! That's so sweet. I wish I could have that."

"Don't worry Carl's you'll find someone."

"I don't know. Every guy I try with gets scared off, or is a baby, or is a jerk."

"Scared off?"

"Sam or Spencer."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Sam. Where is she?"

"She just texted me saying she will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'm going to the bathroom. Remember the plan?"

"Keep her in my room and away from the iCarly studio. I got it."

"Good."

As soon as I got out of the bathroom I felt some one jump on me.

"Mom!"

Marissa's Pov

As soon as Freddie's little friend told me he was lieing and going on a date with that Puckett girl. I stormed into Carly's apartment as fast as I could. Not seeing him I yelled at Spencer.

"Spencer were is Freddie?!"

"Marissa you can't just barge into our apartment like that!"

"Where is Freddie!?"

"Up in Carly's room talking to her."

I stormed up to Carly's room to find Freddie and take him home. As soon as I saw him smiling at Carly as he told her about what he was going to do on his date.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Seattle meat fair, then to the park, the GS, then to the iCarly studio for the big surprise."

"Ahh! That's so sweet. I wish I could have that."

"Don't worry Carl's you'll find someone."

"I don't know. Every guy I try with gets scared off, or is a baby, or is a jerk."

"Scared off?"

"Sam or Spencer."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Sam. Where is she?"

"She just texted me saying she will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'm going to the bathroom. Remember the plan?"

"Keep her in my room and away from the iCarly studio. I got it."

"Good."

Then he left. He is not going on this date on my watch. I waited in till he was out of the bathroom then I jumped on him.

"Mom! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to protect you from that devil child!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little friend told me the truth!"

"What friend?"

"I don't know. Skinny, brown hair, loves blue."

"Brad."

"Yeah him."

"Okay we are not friends anymore number one, number two shouldn't you be at work, and three Sam is not a devil."

"Why, not yet, and yes she is!"

"Cause he is a jerk, you should get ready, and Sam is not a bad girl you just need to give her a chance."

"I will never..."

"Hey guys."

I turn around and see devil giving my son a hug.

"Hey Sam. Carly wants to see you in her room. I'll be ready in about 15 minutes. I got some stuff to take care of first."

"Okay. Come get me when your ready."

She gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek before going up stairs.

"See she is a great girl can you just try to give her a chance for me."

"I have to go to work. We will finish this conversation when I get home."

Then I left.

Freddie's Pov

"You can come out now Brad!"

I knew Brad will try to do something like this. Luckily I came prepared.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I had a feeling."

"Listen Brad before we hired you for iCarly I talked to your Mom. She said you have only been studying technology for a couple of years. I have been studying technology since I was four."

"So?"

"I had a feeling you would try something like this. So I set up cameras everywhere at every single place i'm taking her."

"And again so?"

"So if you try anything Carly and Sam can see how much of an ass you really are."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be."

"Me telling your mom was just the first part of my plan you don't know what else I'm planning."

"And you don't know how scary I can be."

"Well you sound like an ass too."

"I'm just trying to protect her."

"From what?"

"Getting her heart broken again."

"I wouldn't brake her heart."

"Cause I'm not going to give you the chance to. Now if you excuse me I have a date to go on."

The next chapter will be part one of Seddie's date. Do you think Brad will still try to ruin it? R&R please.


	7. iFigure it Out & Knock Him out

**iOmg Part 2**

**Chapter 7: iFigure it Out & Knock Him Out**

Sam's Pov

About 10 minutes after Freddie sent me up to Carly's room he came up to get me. My hair was out of the braid and my lips were re glossed. I looked at Freddie and he looked really hot but really upset.

"Freddie are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed my hand and carefully took me down stairs. He felt very tense. When we got down stairs I saw Brad. Being a good friend I let go of Freddie's hand and gave Brad a hug. He hugged me back but when his hands started to slide down to my butt I let go and went to Freddie.

"Brad, Freddie, are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine." Brad said. Freddie didn't say anything. He just stared at Brad with fire in his eyes like he is trying to burn deep inside him.

"Freddie your so tense my cousin owns a spa. Is your Mom bugging you again?"

"Haw? Oh yeah. It took me a while to get rid of her this morning. Cause some people just don't give up."

As he said that he squeezed my hand in anger.

"Freddie? Freddie? FREDDIE! Your crashing my hand and it doesn't feel good."

"Oh sorry."

"I think I left my purse up stairs. I'll be right back."

Freddie's Pov

I was right about to have the best day of my life with the girl of my dreams when he got me so mad I crushed Sam's hand. What got me so mad? I saw the hug. Sam decided to give him a hug as a friend and he try's to grope her ass. It all made since. All Brad has done with Sam is play sexual. He is trying to get her in bed and move on.

"You are a fucking asshole."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are just trying to get Sam in bed, sleep with her, and move on."

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner."

"Why?"

"Because she is so easy. She is looking for love in her love so bad that she will do anything to get it."

"I knew it. I knew you were gong to break her heart."

"Like you wouldn't want to ether."

"You son of a fucking bitch."

"Now Freddie hasn't your mother taught you not to use that kinda language."

That's when I lost it and knocked Brad out again. And this time I didn't feel bad about it.

Sorry I lied Seddie's date will be real soon. R&R Please


	8. iTake Care Of Brad

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 8: iTake Care of Brad

Sam's Pov

I'm up in Carly's room right now trying to convince her that there s something gong on between the boys.

"I'm serous Carly."

"Why do you think that they hate each other?"

"Because every time Freddie looks at Brad he looks like he wants to kill him. He gets so intense and mad."

"Why?"

"I don't know! That's why all I'm asking you to do is try to get answers while me and Freddie are out."

"You mean you want me to meddle. You never want me to meddle."

"Well this time it's necessary. Just don't go overboard"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Just talk to Brad. Make him spill something to you. You now spread some Carly magic on him."

"Okay I'll try."

"Good. Now I got to go."

"Bye. Have fun."

"Thanks bye."

Freddie's Pov

Shit I just knocked out Brad again. Well the asshole needed it but what I'm I going to tell Carly and Sam? Oh I know I'll just hide him.

"Spencer!"

"Yes. Whoa! What happened to Brad?"

"Not important right now. Just distract Sam when she comes down. I'm going to take care of tha-him. I'm going to take care of him."

"Okay."

I grabbed Brad's legs to my bedroom. Then locked every window and door so he wouldn't get out and ruin Mine and Sam's date.

"I'll take care of you latter asshole I have a date to go on."

Seddie's to part date is coming up in the next chapter I promise. What did you thing of Find Spencer Friends, 3 Girls and a Moose, and Big Time Gold last night? I loveeeeed them. Anyway I'll update soon.

R&R Please!

Brittney Out!


	9. iDate Freddie Part 1

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 9: iDate Freddie Part 1

Freddie's Pov

I walked back into Carly's apartment and saw Sam sitting on the couch looking as beautiful as always. We already missed the meat festival. I'll just have to take her next month. But we still have lunch, a movie, dinner, and the park to go to. Then to my special surprise in the iCarly studio. I walked to the couch and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her up.

"You ready to go Princess Puckett?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Well we already missed the meat festival but I have lots more planned."

"You were going to take me to a meat festival?"

"Yeah but even if we leave now by the time we get there it would be almost over."

"Oh."

"Don't worry there's one in Oregon next month I will take you to."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to The GS for lunch."

"Cool. I'm starving."

"Of course princess."

We left Carly's apartment hand in hand to my car and drove to the GS.

Sam's Pov

I walked hand in hand with Freddie to his car excited and nervous for this date. When we got in the car I turned the radio on and Christina Perri's: A Thousand Years started to play.

Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

When the song was over Freddie looked at me and smiled. I started to blush and turned away from him.

"Sam where here."

"Okay."

We went in the GS and Freddie ordered me a ham sandwich with fries ranch on the side, and a Strawberry Splat. He ordered himself chicken sandwich with jojo's and a Blueberry Blitz. When we got our food. We started talking about random things like iCarly, our crazy mothers, school, Carly, Gibby, and a whole bunch of other things. Then we got to Brad, Freddie started to close down.

"We really have to go if we are going to catch that movie." Freddie said.

"Okay."

We got back to Freddie car and I turned on the radio again now it played Shinedown's If you Only Knew.

If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I'd lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone  
I don't regret any days I  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew  
If you only knew

If you only knew  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
You help me live and learn

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, believe in is you  
I still believe in you  
Oh, if you only knew

When that song was over we arrived at the movie theater. Freddie picked the movie The Hunger Games. and he got me a large popcorn, a root beer, some peanut M&M's, and some beef jerky. It was halfway through the movie when I got down with my food. So I grabbed his hand and put my head on his shoulder. At the end of the movie the song Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift played.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[x7]_

At the end of the song Freddie stood me up, cupped & stroked my cheeks, and kissed me.

Hey guys I appreciate your opinions. You don't understand why I made the characters different though. Brad is a jerk because the story needed drama, Freddie is acting like a jerk to Brad because he is trying to protect Sam, and Sam s acting OOC because she doesn't want to scare Freddie or Brad away. That's why the characters are OOC. Any sorry for taking so long to update. I have been really busy. So how did you like iRescue Carly? And what did you do for Halloween? R&R please.

Brittney out!


	10. iDate Freddie Part 2

**iOmg Part 2**

**Chapter 10: iDate Freddie Part 2**

Freddie's Pov

Sam wrapped her arms around my waist and started kissing me back. I continued to stroke her cheeks. After 10 seconds she pulled away and took my hand and intertwined our fingers. Then she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and said...

"Shall we head to the park Princess?"

"We shall Benson."

I walked her back to the car, opened her door for her, and went to my side. I turned on the radio for her after I started the car. Selena Gomez:Year without Rain

Oooooh  
Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me

Oh, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby  
Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But day without you  
is like a year without rain  
Ooh

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

Sam silently sang along to it as we were driving to the park. I knew that the park would be a great choice because when it comes the those places her mind goes back to being a kid. Which is a lot of fun to watch. I brought bubbles, a basket full of food, a blanket, music, and money. Everything I will need for Sam to have a great time. When we finally arrived she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the swings.

"Come on Benson. Push me!"

"Okay Puckett."

I pushed her down the slide and on the swings. We played tag, blew bubbles, and ate. I bought her cookies and cream ice cream, and brought ham, bacon, fatcakes, soda, water, watermelon cubes, apple slices, and salads. After we ate Sam was tired. So I took my pear pod, put it on sleeping songs, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laid her head on my chest and drifted to sleep. I'll let her for a little bit it's only 3:30 and we have dinner reservations at 7:00. The more at peace she is the happier I am. I kissed her head before I completely feel asleep to.


	11. iDate Freddie Part 3

iOmg Part 2

**Chapter 11: iDate Freddie Part 3**

Sam's Pov

I was having a terrible nightmare. Freddie and Brad were in a physical fight over me. Normally these kind of things would amuse me, but not when Freddie was on top of Brad punching him in the face until he was just about to faint. The police came and pulled Freddie of of Brad and put him in handcuffs. I watched as they pushed him in the back of the car while Brad was running out of air. I feel on my knees and started crying as a watched one of my best friends get taken to jail and the other dieing from lack of oxygen. Carly called 9-1-1 as the ambulance came to take Brad to the hospital. I started to wake up as I felt someone shaking me.

"Sam, Sam. Wake up. We have to get going."

"Freddie!"

I held on to him wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I buried my head in his chest. He kept his arms around my waist.

"Sam are you Okay?"

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about t?"

"No I'm fine."

"Okay. Come on we have dinner reservations at 7:00 and it's 6:20."

"Where are we going?"

"Pini's Princess."

I smiled as he grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and took me to the car. In about a half and hour we made it to Pini's. We sat for 10 minutes waiting for our table. When we got our table he us some lasagnas and root beers. Then we started talking about our past, present, and future. I told him about how my dad said he was going to work and never came back. I told him how my mom was going to go to treatment for alcoholism. And I told him how I want to have my own restaurant after college. He told me how his dad and big brother were both killed in the army, How he was thinking about putting his mother in a mental hospital. And how he wants to own his own Pear Store business.

"I'm sorry about your dad and brother."

"I'm sorry about your dad and sister." {I told him about Mel. too}

"Do you ever feel sad that every Fathers day you don't have a dad to celebrate it with?" I asked.

"Yeah do you?"

"I don't know. I mean sometimes I wonder about my dad. But I mean even If I knew where he is what would I say to him?"

"Yeah. My mom tells me about my dad and my brother all the time. Do you ever miss your sister?"

"Sometimes. Her and My dad made the choice to leave. My mom made the choice to turn to alcohol and sex. You can't pick your family right?"

Freddie started to notice the tears that were trying to fall. So he got up and gave me a hug. Trying to tell me that everything is going to be okay. I felt weak but it also felt good to let everything spill out.

Freddie's Pov

I always thought I always had it bad with my mom being as crazy as she is. But hearing Sam talk about her family broke my heart. I can't believe I hated her for almost 2 years. All Sam wants is someone to love her. Carly and her are like sisters true. But she needs a boy to love her for her. That's what I'll show her in the iCarly studio. I got up and I hugged her. Then I told her...

"It will be okay Sam. There is one last thing we are gong to do tonight. You head to the car I got the bill."

"Kk."

I payed the bill. And went into the bathroom to call Carly real quick.

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Carly. It's Freddie."**

"_Hey! How's the date going?"_

"**Good I think. We are heading to the studio right now."**

"_Cool."_

"**Everything is still fine up there right?"**

"_Yeah."_

"**Good. See you in a few."**

"_Bye."_

"**Bye."**

I took out the blind fold and headed to the car. This should be good.


	12. iDate Freddie Part 4

iOmg Part 2

**Chapter 12: iDate Freddie Part 4**

Sam's Pov

After dinner Freddie started to drive me to the Bushwell Plaza. I thought he said we have one more thing to do. That's what he said.

"Why are we here? I thought you said we had one more thing to do?"

"We do."

"Then why are we heading here?"

"Because the rest of our date is in the Bushwell Plaza."

"Oh."

After about 5 minutes Freddie and I arrived at the Bushwell Plaza. He opened the door for me and grabbed my hand. Then he handed me a blindfold.

"What is this for?"

"The next part is a surprise so I need you to put on a blindfold."

"Fine."

I put on the blindfold. Then he intertwined our fingers, and started to walk me inside the building. Lubert yelled no teenagers in the lobby so I yelled at him to shut up. After a few minutes we arrived our destination.

"Okay Sam careful."

"Are we there?"

"Yeah."

I removed my blindfold and saw my self in the iCarly studio. It was beautiful. There were Christmas lights everywhere, a small spot light, small colorful circled lights, a picnic basket, a beanbag, and a stereo.

"What is all this?"

"A first date would not be complete without a dance."

"Brad didn't?"

"Well then he is lame."

"I guess so."

"Do you want to dance princess Puckett?"

"Yes I would."

Still holding my hand he led me under the spot light and turned on the music. The fist song he played was Rise by the McClain Sisters.

I used to be afraid of giving up  
The road was just too tough  
Out here on my own  
My path was so alone

But now I see clearly  
Everything within me  
Is reaching out to the sky  
I can see the world with open eyes

You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold and grasp it  
Now's the time to take a chance  
With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again

So dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hands in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise

That's what left your head up to the sky  
And find yourself asking why?  
Never see them out at night  
With the hardships of life

But faith is where my heart is  
Let energy replace my doubts  
Won't my trials get the best of me  
I'm marching forward towards my destiny

You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold and grasp it  
Now's the time to take a chance  
With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again

So dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hands in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise

You can try to hurt me, doubt me and desert me  
I feel the will of kings, with my mind I'll build the sea  
And you know a tree will grow and take me in  
To safety's arms, I will desend

So dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hands in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise

I put my head on his chest and my arms around his neck as  Avril Lavigne's : Fall To Pieces started to play.

I looked away then I look back at you  
You try to say things that you can't undo  
If I had my way, I'd never get over you  
Today is the day, I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

You're the only one I'll be with till the end  
When I come undone, you bring me back again  
Back under the stars, back into your arms

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
And I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my hair. Then My Guardian Angel- Tyler James Willaims & Coco Jones started playing.

They say I'm young  
But my purpose is the inspiration of a nation innovation  
Til I change the talk into a conversation  
I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting  
Healing all the hating  
That faking in the paper chasin'  
It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing  
And gain the admiration of an older generation  
That's why I'm pacing back and forth contemplating  
Meditating how to use what I've been taught as a positive force

Oh! (Oh!)  
This is who I am  
(Its all me y'all)  
I wish you'd understand  
(I'm bein' freed y'all)  
It's time to set me free  
My guardian angel  
No! (No!)  
No matter what I do  
(They try and stop me)  
I'm still a part of you  
(But they can't stop me)  
I hope you'll always be  
My guardian angel

I wanna be the greatest in the world  
Not for the money or the fame or the girls  
Not for the car keys, or the jetskis or the vacation to the West Indies  
But simply 'cause I love it  
When I write I'm like a puppeteer  
Pullin' my strings till the melody sings  
And the honesty makes me spread my wings  
Just calling me out was out of your mind  
Send that thought back down your spine  
I'm on the grind, it's all on the line  
Both sides say both ways at the same time  
Most days I can't wait to rhyme  
Express my stress, elevate and shine  
Progress, regress, each step's a climb  
So I take that test and I testify

Oh! (Oh!)  
This is who I am  
(Its all me y'all )  
I wish you'd understand  
(I'm bein' freed y'all )  
It's time to set me free  
My guardian angel  
No! (No!)  
No matter what I do  
(They try and stop me)  
I'm still a part of you  
(But they can't stop me)  
I hope you'll always be  
My guardian angel

I feel so misunderstood  
'Cause my intentions were good  
If you could only see that poetry can hide in the hood  
The passion in philosophy of possibilities  
Every dream is in my reach  
I'll find my freedom in this beat  
Follow me now, it's a whole new ground  
Swallow your pride I'll make you proud  
All of my life I've lived out loud  
We just preached to different crowds

Oh!  
This is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
It's time to set me free  
My guardian angel

Oh! (Oh!)  
This is who I am  
(Its all me y'all)  
I wish you'd understand  
(I'm bein' freed y'all)  
It's time to set me free  
My guardian angel  
No! (No!)  
No matter what I do  
(They try and stop me)  
I'm still a part of you  
(But they can't stop me)  
I hope you'll always be  
My guardian angel

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry again."

"One more song then we eat."

"Okay."

Me & You Against the World- Keke Palmer & Max Schneider played.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

What I know right now is I came so far  
To my heart you got a key.  
I was lost then you found me.  
Through all the glamour.  
That's the lights and the cameras.  
Honestly, all you saw was me.  
You didn't care what they said.  
You stood by me instead.  
Together, we're a stronger team, oh.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

I know in my dreams, they say I'm crazy.  
No matter what, when you're around  
It feels like we both are certain  
It's the real thing,  
Nothing beats the feeling.  
Only our hearts can know.  
Who cares what they say?  
They can't get in our way.  
Two dreamers just dreaming o-o-on.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

We fight together.  
We're down forever.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We stick together and it gets better.  
Me And You Against The World.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

After that Freddie lead me to the beanbag chair and grabbed the basket. He turned off the music and lights, sat down, and told me to sit down on his lap. The picnic basket had the same foods as in the park earlier. We fed each other and told jokes. When we got down eating Freddie took his pear pod out and we listened to songs like...

Running Away- AM

Wouldn't change a thing- Demi Lovato & Jo Jonas

Unbroken Demi Lovato and

Don't worry child Swedish house mafia feat. John Martin

As the night wore on I started to fall asleep in Freddie's arms again. This was the best date I have ever been on!


	13. iTell Carly

iOmg Part 2

**Chapter 13: iTell Carly**

Freddie's Pov

After Sam feel asleep I lifted her up and put her in Carly's bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Princess."

I went down stairs to see Carly talking on the phone.

"Okay. Just calm down."

…

"I highly doubt he would do that."

…

"I know but still."

…

"Okay Brad you need to calm down."

Shit she is talking to Brad. How can I be so stupid. I didn't take his phone. How could I forget to take his phone?

"I think Seddie's done with there date. So Freddie can go in there and let you out."

…

"Alright. I'll see you latter."

…

"Bye."

Carly hung up. And turned to me.

"Ahhh. You scared me."

"Sorry Carly."

"It's okay where is Sam."

"She feel asleep. So I put her in your bed."

"Oh. So Brad just called..."

"I know. What lies did he tell you?"

"Lies?"

"Yeah. What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you were jealous and knocked him out again. That is the 2nd time Freddie I thought you were nicer then that."

"I am. Okay Carly I did knock him out. But not because I was jealous."

"Why then Freddie?"

"Sit. I have some stuff to tell you about Brad that isn't fun to say."

So I told her the whole story. From what Brad said in the cafeteria to this morning. She was shocked at first but she believed me.

"Okay I have to tell Sam."

"No! Carly You can't."

"Why?"

"Because if you tell her she is going to think were jealous and are making it up."

"Why would she think that her best friends would make something like that up?"

"Because she is confussed and her mind isn't in the right place."

"Oh."

"She needs to find out herself. Promise me you won't tell her."

"I promise."

"Now if you excuse me. I have to get Brad out of my room before my mom comes home."

"Have fun."

"Not likely."

I have a big mess to clean up. I just hope Sam will make the right choice. Otherwise I won't know what to do.

Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. How was your Thanksgiving, Christmas, and most importenly. What did you think of iGoodbye? R&R please

Brittney out!


	14. iTalk To Brad

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 14: iTalk To Brad

Brad's Pov

I woke up in Freddie's room with to black eyes and my head hurting like a bitch. What happened? I thought. Oh yeah. Freddie find out the truth and punched me again. At lest Carly, Sam, and Spencer don't know the truth. I called Carly because the genius didn't take my phone and she said Freddie should be home soon.

20 minutes latter

I can hear someone unlocking the door and I know it is Freddie. I hope he dosen't punch me again.

Freddie's Pov

My mom will come home in about 30 minutes. And I have that time to take care of Brad. I unlock the door and see him sitting on my bed waiting for me. I took one look at his face and want to laugh but I hold it in.

"Hello Brad."

"Freddie."

"You don't know how stupid you are messing with us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me, Sam, and Spencer can kick your ass, Sam's family can kill you with there bare hands, Carly and Wendy can destroy you emotionally, and me, Sam, and Carly can tell the whole world how much of a dick you are and you will never get a girlfriend again."

"How can you do that?"

"With a giant bullhorn. What do you think dumb ass?"

"How is Sam going to find out if you don't tell her."

"Lets see when you were trying to make out with her yesterday you left two papers in her vest."

"No!"

"Yep. A vein diagram saying the differences & similarity between her and Carly, and "My Plan for Seattle" saying everything on it."

"How do you know?"

"I read them when she fell asleep in the park. Even if you weren't a dick Sam would still pick me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's known you for 4 months. She's known me for 6 years."

"So?"

"Did you bring enough money to buy her a truck full of food?"

"No."

"Did you make your date full of adventure and romance?"

"No."

"Did you do anything but try to make out with her."

"No."

"If you knew her you would know she is hungry every hour and a half and is never full. You would know that she likes to go to places she can release her inner child and be crazy but is romantic at the same time. That She likes someone to listen to her and actually care about what she is saying. You don't care about all of that. When girls say that all guys care about is cars and sex. They are talking about guys like you. If you weren't a total dick and she picked you I'd be fine with it. If you make her happy then fine whatever, but you are so I do care. It makes me sick."

"Like you don't think about it sometimes to."

"No because my mom raised me to be a gentlemen, just like my dad and brother were. I love Sam because she is smart, and strong, remains beautiful no mater how much she eats, she is funny, makes people feel better when there sad, she can stand up for herself, and most importantly is still open for love no matter how many jackasses like you come in and break her heart."

"Like who?"

I started to walk him out of my apartment while I said...

"Lets see. Her Dad left when she was 3, Her sister left when she was 10, her mom doesn't care about her, her first real boyfriend tried to kiss Carly when they were dating, her second real boyfriend cheated on her with a cheerleader, oh and tomorrow she's going to read those papers you stupidly left in her vest and you will be added to that list."

I said the last line line while I slammed the door in his face and went to change in my pj's while I waited for my mom. I don't know what I'm going to tell her, but I hope she will understand and go a little easy on me.


	15. iTalk to My Mom & Sam Finds Out

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 15: iTalk to My Mom & Sam Finds Out

Freddie's Pov

I hear my mom unlocking the door after my talk with Brad I figured out how to tell my mom what is going on and revenge me, Sam, and Carly can do to Brad. I hope my Mom can except my feelings for Sam.

"Freddiebear we need to talk."

"Mom, I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Fine! Honey what is going on."

"Okay I'll tell you. No comments until the end though."

I told her the whole story from Cort to my talk with Brad. She was really shocked.

"Why did you lie to me this morning though?"

"Because I know you don't like Sam."

"So you were going to date her behind my back."

"Not forever. Just until I could get you to like Sam better."

"Well ever though I can not stand the idea of you dating the delinquent. If she makes you happy then I guess you two can date."

"Thanks mom."

"But here are the rules."

"Really mom?"

"You two can not kiss in front of me, your bedroom is to remain always open, you are at her house no longer than 9:30, and she is to leave this house at 9:00."

"Alright. It's been long day. I'm going to bed."

"Night Freddiekins."

"Mom!"

The Next Morning

Sam's Pov

"Hey Sleepyhead wake up." Carly said the next morning.

"Ugggggggggg"

"Come on Sam. We have school."

"Uggggggggg"

"If you take a shower and get dressed I'll make you bacon."

"I'm up!"

"Good girl. May I suggest that vest and boots they make you look sexy."

"kk Shay."

I took a quick 15 minute shower and put on my white shirt that says meat world on it, a pair of jeans, my black snow boots, and my black vest with chines on it. I put on a little make-up (waterproof) and curled my hair. I had an amazing time with Freddie last night. I still don't know who I'm going to pick. Carly says that when it comes to guys the best thing to do is follow your heart. But my heart is just as confused as my brain. When I went down stairs I saw Freddie, Brad, and Carly. Freddie and Carly look upset and Brad looks relaxed.

"Hi guys whats going on?"

"Sam can me and Freddie talk to you for a minute." Carly said.

"Sure. Hey you don't touch my bacon." I said to Brad.

Freddie and Carly led me out to the hallway with serous looks on there faces. Carly spoke first.

"Listen Sam. I know your planning to pick between the guys today but before you do we just want to tell you."

"Brad isn't who you think he is." Freddie said

"What do you mean?"

"Just read these papers." said Carly

"and you will find out what we mean." said Freddie

The both patted my arms and walked away. There is an hour and a half before we have to leave. I unfolded the first paper and saw a vein diagram

_Carly is weak, likes to go slow, wimpy, has a dad in the air force, has a overprotective brother._

_Both are hot & Desperate _

_Sam is strong, likes to go fast, & has no family_

"Okay why is Brad comparing me and Carly?" I thought Then I looked at the next page

_My Plan For Seattle_

_Pretend to be interested in being an intern for there web show_

_Become friends with Sam_

_Make a surprise move on her leaving her confused_

_Take her on a date_

_Let things move fast on the second date_

_Get her in bed_

_Lie to my parents saying I'm comfortable in Seattle anymore._

_Move to Oregon_

I walked back into the living room with tears in my eyes. I turned to Brad.

"Do you really think this was going to work?"

"Kind of."

"First off it's against my religion to sleep with someone until I'm for certain that I'm going to be with that person for the rest of my life. Second unlike half the girls in my school I'm not a slut. I wouldn't sleep around with someone on the second date my religion or not. I cannot believe you would do something like this."

I slapped him hard on the face, threw the papers on the ground, and run upstairs not able to stop the tears running down my face.


	16. iComfort

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 16: iComfort

Freddie's Pov

I know I said we wouldn't interfere with Sam & Brad but the papers fell out of her pocket so we had to give them to her. About 10 minutes later she came back in the room and started yelling at him. Then she slapped him in the face leaving a huge red mark and ran upstairs. After that Carly said...

"You comfort Sam, I'll handle Brad."

"OK Carly."

I ran upstairs to find Sam and found her in the iCarly studio. I silently walked in there and wrapped my arms around her . When I did that she started crying into my chest. I stood her up and started stroking her hair with one hand and wrapped the other one around her waist. I rocked her around a little bit and in a few minutes she stopped crying.

Sam's Pov

I ran up to the iCarly studio with tears sliding down my face. I cannot believe Brad was going to do something like that. He is just like Jonah and Pete taking advantage of me. After a few minutes I felt arms wrap around me and I knew immediately knew that it was Freddie. I turned my head and started to cry in his chest. I felt him stand me up and started stroking my hair with one hand and wrapped the other one around my waist. He rocked me back and forth and in a few minutes a stopped crying. I looked up into his big worried brown eyes.

"Are you okay Sam?"

"I don't know It's a lot to take in. I cannot believe him."

"I know."

"How did you and Carly find out?"

"I figured it out and when you feel asleep in the park I pulled the papers out of your vest and read them."

"And then you told Carly."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to figure it out our self."

"Oh."

"Here I'll tell you what."

"What"

"You go wash your face and hands and on your way to school I'll buy you a coffee at Starbucks and some Donuts at the store."

"A Fat Cake Latte."

"Whatever you want."

"Thanks Freddie. Your the best!"

I kissed him on the cheek and ran downstairs to wash myself up.

A Few Minutes Later

I redid my make-up and hair. I'm still upset about Brad but Freddie is really making me feel better. I went down stairs to see my best friend and Freddie smiling at me. Carly ran up and gave me a big hug.

"Are you OK Sam?"

"I'm fine."

"We got to go if we are going to go to Starbucks."

He looked at me and I grabbed his hand intertwining our fingers together. He looked shocked but went along with it.

"L-l-lets g-go." He stuttered

We walked hand in hand to his car and as he was driving I put my head on his shoulder. We stopped at Starbucks and got 3 Latte's and a big bag of donuts. Then we started to head to school I can't wait for lunch when I can get Freddie alone and tell him that I love him and him to ask me to be his girlfriend. I just hope Brad doesn't ruin my day anymore than he already did.


	17. iGo To School

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 17: iGo To School

Freddie's Pov

I'm really happy and relived. Ever since I comforted Sam this morning she has been really affectionate. I loved seeing that smile on her face after I bought her a Fat Cake Latte and Donuts this morning. This afternoon I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend at the courtyard where we had our second kiss. I love her a really do. After we are official I will tell her my plan to get revenge on Brad. All through out my first few classes all I could think about is lunch. What I'll say, what I'll do, what are second date is going to be. Finally after 4th period the bell rang for lunch. Here goes nothing.

Sam's Pov

When the bell rang for lunch I ran to the cafeteria . I grabbed some pizza, an apple, chocolate milk, a fat cake, and some baby corn and texted Freddie to met me in the courtyard. I told Carly I'd see her after school and headed to the courtyard. On my way there I ran into Brad.

"Hey Sexy!"

"Fuck you." I said and started walking to Freddie.

5 Minutes Latter

I got here two minutes ago and Freddie still isn't here I hope he isn't ditching on me.

Another 5 Minutes Latter

I felt hands in my hair and heard something click around my neck. Then I felt arms around my waist.

"Freddie?"

"Yes?"

"What is this."

"It's a necklace."

"Why?"

"It's a tradition. Every time a man in my family falls in love with a girl they give them either a necklace or a charm bracelet."

"It says Seddie in a golden heart."

"Yes."

"Your a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

We looked inside each others eyes for a few minutes while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed me cheeks and started caressing them as we leaned into each other and started to kiss. We kissed until we both needed air. And when we both got our breath back he said...

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course you big dork, I love you."

"I love you too."

After he said that we kissed until the bell rang; leaving our lunches and the rest of the would far behind.


	18. iBust the Jerk

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 18: iBust the Jerk

Freddie's Pov

After school me, Sam, & Carly met up at the GS to talk about revenge. I thought of something yesterday. I just hope it works.

"What do you think we should do?" Sam said as she grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers.

"We need to make sure he never gets a girlfriend again." Carly said

I pulled out the paper that I wrote my plan on.

"Here is what I thought of."

_Put the papers on iCarly. Com_

_Make Sam pretend she is in love with him_

_Me and Carly hid in the building with my camera_

_When he starts to make a move we come out and do a new iCarly segment (The girls pick the name)_

_The whole world will know that Brad is an asshole_

"That's great, but how will he believe that I have something for him from the way I acted?"

"Just say that you were playing hard to get."

"Hey we can call it iBust the Jerk." Carly said

"I like it." Me and Sam said

We spent the rest of the day planning iBust the Jerk. At around 8:30 I dove Sam home giving here a goodnight kiss. Then drove my self home. I'm so excited for tomorrow when we finally take care of Brad once and for all.

The Next Morning

Sam's Pov

I woke up the next morning and took a quick shower. Then grabbed the sexiest dress I could find. The drape panel overlay wraps one side, creating texture for a flattering shape display. The opposite shoulder features metallic straps for a hint of glam. (Found the description online lol) This blue shiny dress will make Brad fall to his knees. I put on gold heals and make-up and grabbed a bag and put a pear of jeans, my black penny-t that says Salts Pirate, my black boats, my black vest, and last but not least my Seddie necklace that Freddie gave me. Then I texted Freddie and Carly "I'm on my way" and started walking down to there apartments.

Freddie's Pov

I woke up early these morning and put my camera, laptop, connection cords, my backup teck cart and Sam's remote in the trunk of my car. After that a took a ten minute shower and then grabbed my blue striped shirt, a pear of jeans, and a pear of tennis shoes. I grabbed my phone and pear pad and saw I had a few text messages from Sam.

"Morning Baby."- 6:15

"Brad is really getting it today. You won't believe what I'm wearing" -6:25

"I'm walking right now."-6:35

I responded...

"Morning :')" - 6:40

"IKR I can't wait" - 6:40

"Cool see you in a few." 6:41

I walked over to Carly's to see if she is ready to go.

"Spencer made breakfast if you want some."

"Sure thanks."

I cannot wait until we get to school!


	19. iBust the Jerk Part 2

**AN- The links to the dress and heels from the last chapter are on my profile.**

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 19: iBust the Jerk Part 2

Freddie's Pov

A couple minutes after I went to Carly's apartment I heard Sam clinking in carrying a duffel bag and her backpack and omg she looked beautiful. She looked like she was about to go to prom. I seemed to be staring at her for a while because she was soon snapping her fingers in my face.

"Hey dork are you okay?"

"Ah yeah, breakfast?"

"Hell yeah, I'm starving."

"Morning Sam." Carly said

"Hey Carls."

"What's in the bag?" I asked

"Extra set of clothes."

"Oh." Me and Carly said

"So are we doing this before school or during lunch?" Sam asked

"Um if we hurry we can do it before school." I said

"Cool. I'll text him. Are you going to drive us baby?"

"Yeah."

Let the revenge get started!

Sam's Pov

"_**Hey Brad. We need to talk. Meet me at the courtyard in 45 minutes."**_

After breakfast I texted Brad and we all pulled into Freddie's car. I layed my head on Freddie shoulder and turned on the radio. 7 Things about you by Miley Cyrus played. Brad texted back

"**Okay Sexy."**

When we finally arrived at school Carly helped Freddie get his dork stuff out of the trunk and I went to the courtyard to wait for Brad.

15 Minutes Latter

20 minutes before school starts, Carly and Freddie are hiding in the building ready to go, and I heard Brad boots coming into the courtyard.

"Hey hotness. What did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Okay."

"I pick you. Freddie is a nice guy but he is so cheesy and boring. That player act of yours turns me on and I'm kind of tired of playing hard to get."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

He leaned down and he started biting, liking, and kissing my neck. When he started going for my breasts I kicked him in the balls. Then Carly and Freddie came out. (She is wearing heels to lol)

"Hey what is this?"

"This is a new iCarly segment called..." Carly started to say

"iBust the Jerk!" We finished together.

"As you might have saw lat night I put up a new blog called Never mess with the co-host of the most popular web-show in the world." 

"What is this? Brad asked

"Freddie this morning put those papers explaining your whole plan on iCarly. com." Carly said.

"And just to prove to you that those papers are true we would like to bring out 2 of Brads ex-girlfriends..." I said.

"From New Mexico Ms. Karla Jones and from California Ms. Rosemary Louis" Carly and I said

"Karla and Rosemary are going to explain what happened to them."

Karla started first...

"Well he was new in town and I decided to be nice and show him around. After a few weeks he told me he liked me and then asked me out. After a few dates well on thing led to another and we almost did it. I told him that maybe if we dated a little longer maybe it would happen. A little after that I found out he 1 slept with a girl in my band class and 2 moved to AZ. I didn't talk to him since."

"Awww. I'm sorry Karla."

Then it was Rosemary's turn...

"With him being a new werewolf (there mascot) and how horrible I felt being a new student I started to be friendly and show him around. We became instant friends. A couple weeks latter me and my family throw him a welcome party. We grow marijuana in my backyard so to have fun we got high and that night we slept together. I found out that he pretended to be high and actually knew what was going on. When I went back to school my friend Jessica told me he moved to Oregon. I didn't talk to him since either."

"It's going to be okay Rosemary and Karla go into the bathroom and fix you make-up and we will finish up here."

"So for all you girls out there just keep in mind that Brad Summers is a selfish, good for nothing dick."

I said

"And guys If you ever try to mess with Sam and me just remember..."

" Freddie's got the equipment." Carly said.

"Carly's got the charm." I said.

"And Sam's got the brains." Freddie said

"And we will see you on Thursday." Carly said

"With lots of love." I said

"Byeeeeeeeeee!" We both yelled

"Baby you handle Brad for the last time, Carly you fix the girls, and I'm going to change." I said.

"Hey babe." Freddie said.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go on a second date tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'd love to."

Now I'm excited not only to get out of these heals but for tomorrow night too.

Well they got revenge on Brad and Seddie's going on a second date. Can you tell me which episode the revenge kinda came from. Shout Outs for who ever gets it. Also I need ideas for a second date and it needs to be different from the first one. I hope you liked the chapter! R&R Please!

Until then,

Brittney Out


	20. iBrad Makes a Threat & iGet ready 2

**The episode I got the idea of the revenge from is iParty With Victorious!**

**Shoutouts Too...**

**Cuteshobe **

**Girl101 **

**Purple255225**

**johnp1299**

**purpleseddielove**

**Nuttybuddyninja**

**Emenette574 you were close thx for reading!**

**And ****7,789**** views thanks everyone for reading and tell everyone about this story!**

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 20: iBrad Makes a Threat & Get Ready for Date # 2

Freddie's Pov

When the girls left I turned to Brad who stood there frozen with his mouth wide open. I finally snapped and just started laughing I couldn't stop myself. Then Brad walked over to me with a smirk on his face.

"Laugh all you want to because this little scam of yours isn't going to work. I always win."

"Really because that's what Steven said when we did it to him. If you come up to him now he has gone bald from stress, dropped out of school, has no friends, and is leaving in a foster house because his parents disowned him." **AN: I made it up. That would be funny though.**

"I'm not going to wind up like that. I have my ways Benson."

"If you think I'm intimated by you I'm not."

"Well you should be. I will get back at all of you even if I die trying."

"Good luck with that. It's one against pretty much the world. "

"Well it can start with hey look over there!"

"What?"

I felt him punch my cheek. Pretty hard for a wimp. I fell to the ground and my cheek started throbbing. I was going to say something when Sam came back out and yelled...

"Freddie!"

Then she turned to Brad.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of here before I make you spend the rest of your teenage years in the hospital."

"I'm not scared of you."

"1"

"I mean it."

"2"

"I can stay here if I want to."

"3"

"I'm going to go."

After he ran out screaming like a little girl lol. Sam got on her knees and started caressing my cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Thx for getting rid of him."

"Oh god your cheek is burning I'm going to take you to the nurse.

"What about my tech stuff?"

"We will come back during lunch."

At Lunch

I had to leave ice on my cheek for the first few periods but at lunch it was feeling a lot better. I was thinking a lot about what Brad said and it kinda reminded me of Nevel and how he has never stopped trying to get revenge on us. Are we now going to have both of them down are backs? Or did Sam scare him of for good? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sam grabbed my hand and led me to the courtyard.

"Baby are you okay? You seem worried about something."

"I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about?"

Should I tell her what Brad said? Or just drop it for good? I don't want to worry her.

"Um just. How were going to tell the iCarly viewers that were dating."

"Lets worry about that after our second date tomorrow."

After she said that she started to kiss me. As I kissed her back I realized that even if Brad came after us again we cane take him down like we always do with Nevel. After a few minutes she pulled away leaving me completely dazed.

"So where are you going to take me tomorrow night?"

"That is a surprise Princess Puckett."

{RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG}

"See you after school."

I gave her a quick kiss and hug as we headed our separate ways to class.

The Next Night

Sam's Pov

After school today me and Carly raced to the mall to find the perfect outfit for tonight. I got a purple ruffled dress, black healed boots, and a black leather jacket. I put on a little make-up around my eyes to make them pop out and put my hair in a ponytail. I put on gold hoops and my Seddie necklace I sprayed on my Strawberry perfume and put on and strawberry lip gloss. I think tonight is going to be a good night.

Freddie's Pov

After I dropped the girls of at the mall I went home to get ready. Since Sam wants to find something purple. I'm going to find something purple. I grabbed a white button up shirt, white dress pants, white dress shoes, a purple bow tie, and a purple overcoat. I gelled my hair back and grabbed my wallet and car keys. I'm so ready for this date!

**There Date outfits are on my profile**

Sorry for not updating for a while! I still need some ideas for there second date. I'll take anything. R&R please!


	21. iDrive There

iOmg Part 2

Chapter 21: iDrive There

Freddie's Pov

I'm getting nervous as I drive my Chevy down to Sam's house. We are going on a romantic picnic on Lake Washington. My Uncle Chad let me borrow his boat that we will ride on after we eat. The only thing I'm worried about is my mom finding out. She thinks I'll fall off the edge and drown. I told Sam to bring her bathing suit in case we go swimming at the end. When I finally arrived it took Sam a few minutes for Sam to come out but I don't mind because of how beautiful she looked.

"Where are we going Fredanub?" She asked as she got in the truck.

"It's a surprise Puckett."

I tried so hard to not stare at her with the moonlight shining on her golden locks and glistening off her earrings. Her gorgeous smile and her deep blue eyes that looked like the sea. Within 20 minutes we arrived at the lake.

"We are going swimming?"

"Maybe. It depends on what time we get down on the boat."

I got the stuff out of the back of the truck and began to set up the picnic when all of a sudden we both were hit in the head with something. The last thing I saw was Brad with a smirk on his face that said, "I always get my ways."

So sorry I have taken so long to update. So what did you think of the KCA's last night R&R please.


End file.
